


candy and bikes

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two commentfics about Light and Sayu as kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy and bikes

Sayu, at five years old, has a terrible sweet tooth - and an amazing older brother. He's bigger than her by quite a bit, which she appreciates because it means he can reach high things, like the candies their mother hides in the back of the fridge where they're not supposed to know about them.

Their usual racket goes like this: she plays nicely in front of her mother's chair, cradling her doll and humming to it and trying not to think of what's going on in the kitchen, so that she doesn't look what Light calls _suspicious._ (Light often has long conversations with their father using words like these, while their mother looks on happily and Sayu eats dinner.) Sayu's not really sure what that one means, except that it's bad, and it could get them caught.

This time, waiting for Light to signal her from the door behind their mother seems to take even longer than usual; Sayu knows that there's chocolate in there today, piles of it in a big box their father had brought home for White Day, and she can taste it just thinking about it.

Finally, Light sticks his head around the corner, beckons her. Still crooning to her doll, she stands and slowly walks out of the room, into the hall, and then - they're home free. Light pulls her up to his room at a run, almost dragging her behind him; it's been a long time since she's seen him so excited.

When he pushes open the door of the room, she sees why: his desk is covered with chocolates, end to end, all shapes and colors. She looks up at him, eyes wide, hesitant; he grins back at her, all accomplishment and pride, and lets her eat every one.

 

* * *

 

"It's like this," Light says, riding past for the fifth time that afternoon.

Sayu nods quietly, watching, trying to absorb it - the way he balances without even a wobble on the narrow wheels, how fast he can go, how fearless he is. "Okay," she says, as he pulls up next to her, biting her lip and swinging her leg over her own, smaller bicycle. Her knees are red with scabs already, but while Light's here, she'll try one more time.

Light catches up after she's wobbled a few feet and nearly tipped over again. "Once you learn, you won't ever forget," he tells her, eyes so earnest and serious she can't help but believe it.


End file.
